Some recreational vehicles, such as all-terrain vehicles (ATV's), utility vehicles, motorcycles, etc., include a continuously variable transmission (CVT). In these vehicles, an actuator adjusts the position of one of the primary and secondary clutches of the CVT. The thrust requirement of the actuator for moving the clutch is generally dependent on the sliding friction between the movable sheave and the sliding coupling.
Available space is often limited around the CVT for placing the components of the actuator assembly. As such, actuator components having a large package size are often difficult to place in close proximity to the CVT. Further, the removal of some or all of the actuator components is often required when replacing the CVT belt.
A starting clutch is sometimes used to engage the CVT. The starting clutch is positioned at the driven or secondary clutch of the CVT to engage the secondary clutch when the CVT is in a low gear ratio condition. Due to the low speeds and high torques of the secondary clutch when the starting clutch engages the secondary clutch, the starting clutch is generally large in size.
In some recreational vehicles with CVT's, such as snowmobiles, the electrical system does not include a battery. As such, the rotational motion of the engine is used to generate power for the vehicle. In these vehicles, or in vehicles that experience a sudden power loss, the clutch assembly of the CVT may require a manual reset to a home position prior to starting the vehicle.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. The exemplification set out herein illustrates embodiments of the invention, and such exemplifications are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the invention in any manner.